


Enamor Me

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat





	Enamor Me

This was harder than he had anticipated. _Much harder._

Avoiding the cliches, every trick in the romance book, and other sap in that category, Junkrat couldn’t convince himself that trying to express his affections to Mercy was an original idea. The concept was still very new to him – perhaps to her, as well, or so he hoped – it’d be embarrassing if he made a blunder and ruined everything.

A date was what had first come to mind – and what he had returned to, time and time again, after exploring his other options. None if it truly grabbed his attention, and held it for longer than a few seconds’ worth of consideration. After having spent more time into the plan than he had thought was possible, Junkrat had eventually made his choice; and it had turned out to be the good choice. Their night hadn’t ended with separation, scolding, or hurt feelings.

Whilst the doctor had gone out for a much busier day’s schedule than usual, the junker had seized the opportunity to finish touching up the gift he had made her: a (black, he suspected that the colour didn’t matter much) single rose crafted out of metal, perfected to scale and in detail, complete with (blunted) thorns. It was to celebrate the anniversary of their relationship, and nothing else seemed more appropriate than something he had made, rather than store-bought.

Mercy’s reaction when he had given it to her, randomly that night, when she was apparently preoccupied with other things on her mind; he had supposed any time was as good as any, given that he believed Mercy hadn’t even thought he’d remember this date. It was their first anniversary, which made it more of a surprise.

Relishing in the afterglow of the second round of rough fucking that they had enjoyed, which had followed the presentation of the rose, in front of the lit fireplace, they had fallen silent. Drawing Mercy closer to him awkwardly, nuzzling her cheek tiredly, he shifted beneath her; laying on his back, supporting her limp body.

Junkrat couldn’t stop mulling over how _hard_ it was to fuck Mercy senseless, what with his hand heavily bandaged – courtesy of the burns and cuts sustained from making the silly gift in his workshop.


End file.
